If I REALLY Was A Princess
by NaruBaby2496
Summary: Sakura is sitting in her apartment writing about how much better her life would be if she was a princess; until a certain prince shows up. SasuSaku Implied NaruHina Some swearing, hence T


If I was REALLY a Princess….

By: NaruBaby2496

A/N: Just basically some stuff Sakura is writing down in her journal. Pretty funny if you ask me.

Disclaimer: No, little children, I don't own Naruto. Here's a cookie!

* * *

**If I was really a princess**

Sasuke would've kissed me years ago.

**If I was really a princess**

I would have a cuter outfit.

**If I was really a princess**

I would have a NORMAL person's hair color.

**If I was really a princess**

My sensei wouldn't be a pervert.

**If I was really a princess**

Naruto would be my servant not just a dumbass.

**If I was really a princess**

I would've ordered Itachi to be killed while he was taking a shower.

**If I was really a princess**

Sasuke would've never left and been my boyfriend earlier.

**If I was really a princess**

My best friend would be an Ino-pig.

**If I was really a princess**

I wouldn't have as bad cramps when I'm PMSing

**If I was really a princess**

My name would be sexy. NOT A FLOWER!

**If I was really a princess**

My boyfriend would be the prince of some rich place.

**If I was really a princess**

I would be rich and live in a castle not in an apartment.

**If I was really a princess**

I wouldn't have to go on missions and just have people be ordered to death.

**If I was really a princess**

I would be the sexiest little bitch in town.

GOT THAT? THE SE-

* * *

"What'cha writing Sakura?" Sasuke asks walking into his girlfriend's apartment. "Oh, hi…honey," Sakura starts before Sasuke takes her journal. "No! Give it back! Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yells while attempting to get her notebook from the Uchiha. "Really, Sakura, you should ask politely." Sasuke teases while continuing to read. "Hmph. You're lucky I didn't finish." Sakura mumbled sitting back on her couch. Sasuke takes Sakura's pencil and writes something in. "What're you doing?" Sakura asks. In about 4 minutes Sasuke answers. "Finishing it. Here, read it." Sasuke says while giving her her notebook back. 

It read:

The Sasuke Edit:

**Since You Already Are A Princess**

You have no need for a cuter outfit; You're already sexy.

**Since You Already Are A Princess**

You're hair color IS normal; for you, I like it.

**Since You Already Are A Princess**

Kakashi HAS a reason to look at you; you're hot.

**Since You Already Are A Princess**

I'll fix Naruto's brain for you.

**Since You Already Are A Princess**

You have no need to do that; I killed him already.

**Since You Already Are A Princess**

I'll tell you that I wanted to be your boyfriend earlier.

**Since You Already Are A Princess**

You need a pet and a friend, here it's Ino.

**Since You Already Are A Princess**

Can't control that. Sorry.

**Since You Already Are A Princess**

You have the sexiest name; Sakura.

**Since You Already Are A Princess**

I'll be your prince.

**Since You Already Are A Princess**

This house is your castle….just mini sized.

**Since You Already Are A Princess**

You kick butt on every one of your missions (Of course with the help of me)

**Since You Already Are A Princess**

You are the sexiest bitch in town. Period.

* * *

His reward; a _very_ passionate kiss. "I like your version better." Sakura laughs. "I do too." Sasuke agrees while kissing Sakura again. "Sasuke-teme! I got your flowers!" Naruto yells while entering Sakura's apartment with a kick of her door. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! What have we here?" Kakashi asks. "Uh, um, Sasuke had a bug on his lips." Sakura lies. "And you crushed it with your lips? Very likely. I knew you guys had something going on anyway." Kakashi says while glancing at the huge bouquet of pink roses Naruto was carrying. "Here you go your highness." Naruto says while handing Sakura her bouquet. _Ironic much… _Sakura thought. She took the card inside and read it. 

To my Sakura-**chan**

Love, Sasuke (kun)

"Thanks, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura thanks while beginning to kiss Sasuke, but remembering Naruto and Kakashi were there. Then she gave him a hug. "Well, bye, you two little love birds! Don't get to serious tonight!" Naruto jokes while leaving. Kakashi soon followed. "Same to him and Hinata, huh?" Sasuke says with a small smile. "Yep! And these are really beautiful." Sakura says while smelling the sweet smell of the roses. "No, you are, _princess_ Sakura." Sasuke says while kissing Sakura.

* * *

Let's just say they did, in fact, have a _royal_ night. XD 

As always, sorry for any grammar mistakes and even though OOC-ness HAD to kind of be in here I'm sorry for that if I had any.

Love ya'll! Hope you liked it,

NaruBaby2496

RxR for my 2nd FanFic! (this one)


End file.
